Miss Secretary
by Venus Of Love
Summary: Looking for a job, Minako is hired to become Kaiba Corp’s secretary. But being her clumsy self, how will she ever survive? And how will Seto ever survive???
1. A Job Untaken

Miss Secretary  
  
Disclaimers: Sad to say, Sailor Moon and Yu Gi Oh do not belong to me. They belong to their respectful owner, Neko and... I have no clue who owns Yu Gi Oh  
  
Summery: Mina is now out of college and is in search for a job. Luckily, Kaiba Corps is open for the job as a secretary when Seto's former secretary quitted. Mina takes the job willingly while Seto gives it to her reluctantly. All I can say now is that chaos is at hand. Poor Seto ^_^.  
  
A/N: My first Sailor Moon/Yu Gi Oh fic!!!! ^_^ and I can't wait to see how this will turn out. I have pretty much everything planed so it shouldn't take ages for me to update like my other fics. I have noticed that when I take long to updates a fic a lot of people loses interest in it. Bummer...  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter One: A Job Untaken  
  
Two girls, a brunet and a blonde, were walking down the street with grocery bags in their arms.  
  
"Why couldn't we take the car?" the blonde let out a whine while she lifted her bags higher so they wouldn't slip.  
  
The brunet only chuckled when she saw the blonde drop a box of brown sugar, making a pretty funny exasperated expression appear. "Mina, you know very well that it's in service" Lita answered as she watched Mina try to pick up the box.  
  
The blonde's arms were full, caring two full bags. Mina, trying to pick up the box of brown sugar without having to put down her groceries, tried to pick it up with her feet. "Well we could have waited for the car to be ready then" Mina suggested.  
  
Mina had the box on the top of her foot now as she tried to kick it up high in the air. But she had kicked it too high, making it land on a roof of a small drug store. "Damn it!" the blonde grumbled.  
  
"Forget it" Lita insisted as they were off again to their apartment. She then answered Mina question. "They told me it wouldn't be ready till Sunday. We were already out of food and we'd have to wait for three days if we had to wait for the car."  
  
Mina let out another frustrated sigh when she ran into the glass door of their apartment building. "AGH!" she let out as Lita broke out laughing.  
  
"And if I recall, YOU were the one who broke the car" Lita added as the two waited for a couple to walk out, holding the door open for them.  
  
Hearing this, Mina gave her best friend an innocent grin. "What? I was late for my dentist appointment. It was a matter of life and death!"  
  
Lita shook her head as they waited for the elevator to bring them to the fifth floor. "I feel sorry for your boss when you get a job Mina" she teased as Mina let out a "Hey!"  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
A brown haired man sat in his office on the top floor of the building, Kaiba's Corp. He was working on his computer when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Yes! Come in!" he barked, irritated that he was being bothered.  
  
But his eyes softened when he saw his little brother, Mokuba, slip his head through the open door. "Hey Seto" he greeted before coming fully into the room.  
  
"What's the matter now?" Seto asked, getting back to his work on the computer.  
  
Mokuba came closer towards his desk until he leaned on it to looks closer at his older brother. "I heard that you declined another woman who wanted the job as the secretary..." the black haired boy continued.  
  
Seto didn't stop working on his computer though. But he did answer his brother. "Since Mrs. Flint quitted, I haven't seem to find the perfect woman for the job yet. Besides, the last applicant was fat and dumb."  
  
"Well you already said no to eight other women who wanted the job. When are you going to at least give one of them a chance?"  
  
Letting out a loud sigh, Seto tore away from the monitor of the computer and looked at Mokuba. "I don't want to hire someone who can't do a good job. Now let me handle this. Kaiba's Corp will find the right one for the part soon."  
  
Mokuba could only agree before walking out of the room. He could tell his older brother was busy. And when Seto was busy he wished to not be disturbed.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Lita began to take out the groceries from the bags as Mina placed the cans of sodas in the refrigerator.  
  
"You know Lita, I never thought finding a job could be so hard! I mean it's already August after we graduated from college and still I haven't gotten a job yet!" Mina brought out the subject.  
  
"Ah, don't worry Mi, I'm sure you'll find one soon" Lita encouraged as Mina went to take out the newspaper to see if there were any new jobs available.  
  
"Yeah but you already got a job! And three weeks right after college!" the blonde pointed out, flipping through the paper.  
  
Lita joined her, looking over her shoulder. "I only got a job at a restaurant as a chief, no biggy."  
  
Leaning her chin on her hand, Mina looked lazily at the column of open spots for work. She had gone through this ever day but still couldn't find the right one. She had been declined three jobs already, making her feel less confident in herself.  
  
"Hey, I see Kaiba's Corp is still looking for a new secretary. That's been going out for at lest a week." Lita exclaimed, pointed at the small box of Kaiba Crops was asking for a new worker.  
  
But Mina just rolled her eyes at it and looked on the others. "You know very well that I would suck so bad at office work." Mina let out.  
  
"Well who knows, you might be good. You never know Mi" Lita answered, patting her on the back before she walked into the living room and put on the television.  
  
After another fifteen minutes of looking and no success, Mina's small temper got the best of her and threw the papers in the wastebasket. She soon joined her brown haired best friend to watch the news.  
  
"This is so not fair! I feel helpless Lita! You have a job, practically supporting us both and all I have are my savings!" Mina complained as she hugged a pillow and looked down at her bare feet.  
  
Lita said nothing as she watched the news. She felt bad that Mina hadn't been able to find the right job yet but she knew that time was still in motion. After all, her parents did say once, 'patients is the key to success.'  
  
But her thoughts where broken when she heard a female news reporter bring up the subject of Kaiba's Corp.  
  
"Latest news, Kaiba's Corp is still on a lookout for the job as the secretary. We have heard that nine have tried out but have been declined. The presented of the corporation, Mr. Seto Kaiba, has said that none of them seemed fit for the job and that he will wait until the right woman who can get the jobs done, and well, to come."  
  
Lita noticed Mina listening too as they both watched the news reporter talk away. At the mention of the president, Seto Kaiba, a picture of a tall dark and handsome man appeared on the television screen.  
  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT A HOTTIE!!!" Mina and Lita both let out at the same time as they jumped off the couch, hearts in their eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?! You have Joey!" Mina reminded, pointing a finger at Lita.  
  
"Oh that's right" Lita said; sweat dropping before taking her seat back down on the couch. But Mina remained standing as she watched eagerly at the news.  
  
Other photos appeared, with Seto walking, or talking to important people, or with a small boy, his little brother. Once the pictures were done, the face of the woman news reporter appeared again.  
  
"And remember ladies, Mr. Kaiba is still waiting, so if you're looking for a job, call him as quick as possible before another lucky girl takes the opening spot."  
  
"AH!!! I WANT THAT JOB!!!" Mina let out, making Lita jump up from fright.  
  
"Gee Mi, I thought you said you weren't office material" Lita grinned. She knew very well that when a male pretty face appeared, there was no stopping her blonde friend.  
  
Mina just ran off into the kitchen, taking the cordless phone with her that was on the coffee table. "OH NO! I THREW AWAY THE NEWS PAPER!!! I HAVE TO CALL HIM!!!!!"  
  
"Oh boy" Lita sighed as she sweat dropped again.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
A/N: I know there wasn't much comedy there, but I promise, I will have humor in the next coming chapters. Please review and tell me what you think about it! Yes, this is a Mina/Seto fic. And Lita is the only girl from Sailor Moon besides Mina that I am using for now. She will of course be paired with Joey ^_^V!  
  
Well, please review! Good or bad! I normally think that flames are plain cruel but if you think I deserve one, then go ahead a flame me *prays that no one will flame.* 


	2. The Coffee Incident

Miss Secretary  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Yu Gi Oh do not belong to me. They belong to their respectful owner, Neko and... uh... I have no clue who owns Yu Gi Oh -__-.  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long in updating! Argh, like I told other people, this chapter would have come out sooner if my computer wasn't so mean and deleted my file! And I don't even know how it did it O_O! I hope this chapter comes to your liking... enjoy and don't forget to review! Oh, and thanks to my reviewers!  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
The Coffee Incident  
  
Seto was again at his desk in Kaiba Corps early next morning. What happened yesterday afternoon was most peculiar. He had received a phone call from a girl who wanted to take the job as Kaiba Corps's secretary. She sounded very excited and her voice was too perky for his liking. But since he was in need for one and he never met this woman before, he scheduled an interview with her at 9:00 a.m.  
  
"Don't be late!" he had said over the phone before he hung up.  
  
Rubbing his eyes to take the sleepiness out, he took his seat and went to organize the day's to-do list. Since his ex-secretary left, he had to do most of this work himself. It was quite tiring and left him not enough time to work on duel card inventions.  
  
After 9:15 a.m. Seto, stopped what he was doing and looked irritated at his closed red door. 'She's late!'  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
A blonde girl dressed in a yellow tank top and a long breezy white skirt ran across the road without waiting for the light to change to red. She was running so fast she had to hold her hat with one of her free hands while the other held her purse.  
  
"AH!" Mina screamed while she ran. A car stopped short and let out a mean load 'honk' as the driver stuck his head out and yelled at her. But she didn't scream because of that. She had taken a peek at her watch and saw it was 9:17 already. "I'm so late!"  
  
When she saw Kaiba Corps up ahead, it was already 9:21. She now and then let out a "Sorry! Watch out! Excuse me! Out of the way! Ahh!!" before she could reach the door. But unsuccessfully, before she could enter, there was a security guard there.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" the fat middle-aged man yelled when he saw her trying to pass him. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back outside of the building. After he made her face him, he began to ask so many questions that Mina was sure she would get a headache.  
  
"Who are you? What do you think you're doing just running in here like this? Let me see your id! Are you a spy? Where you from? Do you have a boyfriend?!"  
  
'Ew...' "Uh... I...I...I...I" she stuttered as his beady eyes looked over his sunglasses resting on the tip of his nose.  
  
"Lift your hands up! Are you armed?"  
  
"N... no I'm not! I'm here for an interview with Mr. Kaiba!" Mina answered, getting hyped up after sneaking a peek at her watch again.  
  
"Oh is that so? You seem pretty young to work! I don't believe you! You must be a spy! Who are you working for? Come on girl, tell me!"  
  
"Oh stop it Kane" a voice said behind Mina and the guard. When they turned to look, they saw a boy with long black hair with his hands up on his head.  
  
"Young Kaiba sir" Kane saluted as he stood tall. Mina had to surpass a laughing fit. His round belly stuck out, clearly seeing the buttons on his shirt wanting to snap off. And what a horrible sight that would be if they did.  
  
"Sorry for his weird behavior. He takes his job seriously." The boy spoke to Mina. "He's kinda nutty if you ask me. But hey, my bro thought he had potential" he added in a low tone so Mina could only hear. She giggled at his words.  
  
"Kane, go away." Again the boy said who the soldier addressed him as Young Kaiba.  
  
"Yes sir!" he said in a military manner as he marched off, away from view to regain his post as the security guard. But he turned his head to give Mina a 'I'll-get-you-my-little-pretty! And-your-dog-too, ah-ha-ha-ha!' look.  
  
Mina could not help but sweat drop at the fat man's warning face. But once he was gone for good Mina turned to the boy. "Thank you. You're..."  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba." He finished.  
  
"Yeah, saw you on TV yesterday. Your Seto's younger brother." Mina smiled warmly.  
  
She quickly took his hand to shake it when he extended it. "And you are?"  
  
"Mina Aino!" Mina replied cheerfully.  
  
A huge grin spread across the boys face as he looked at her with a somewhat glimmer in his eyes. "You're that person who asked my brother for an interview today" he pointed out.  
  
"Yeah... but I haven't really gone in yet to get to the interview" Mina laughed tensely.  
  
"Well come on then, you can come in with me. I though the interview would be done by now and I was going to check on him. Well hurry, Seto doesn't like to be kept waiting." Mokuba took her hand and lead her in.  
  
She had to gasp at the size of the corporation. It was huge. And they were only inside the entrance. He led her towards an elevator and quickly got in before anyone could take it.  
  
"Mina, did you go to college?" Mokuba asked while they waited to be taken to the 20th floor.  
  
"Uh yeah. In fact I just got out awhile ago." Mina explained.  
  
"Good, cause my brother doesn't like people without good education." Mokuba grinned, making Mina tense.  
  
'Err... the question is, am I educated enough?'  
  
Once they reached level 20, Mokuba led her to through the halls. Mina had noticed on their way that there were many security guards. Many of them were looking at her suspiciously making her very edgy.  
  
"My brother's office is right through that red door" Mokuba said as he pushed her from behind to walk faster. They were actually running down the hall.  
  
"Wait, what about my make-up? And my hair? I ran so fast I think I might have messed it up!" Mina protested as she tried to slow down. They were getting closer to Seto's office door and Mina's heart was beating faster and faster.  
  
Mokuba ignoring what she said. "Good luck Mina, you do realize you're the 10th person right? All the other were rejected. But I'm sure you'll do fine. Oh, speak to my brother with respect. Always have good posture. When you talk, try not to stutter. And when he asks you why you were late, just say that the security guard outside was giving you a hard time."  
  
He said this so fast, Mina couldn't get it all in. Before she knew it, Mokuba stopped pushing her and went to open the door. He peeked in when she heard a low voice answer.  
  
"Hey Seto, the lady's here for the interview" Mina heard Mokuba say.  
  
She couldn't hear any respond from the other side of the door but she had no time. She soon found herself pushed inside the room by Mokuba. He gave her a thumbs-up before closing the door on her.  
  
When he was out of the room, leaving her completely alone with the president of Kaiba Corps, Mina looked towards the desk. There stood one of the most cuties guys he had ever seen. His milk chocolate hair slightly covering his blue eyes, which were piercing at her uncouthly, made Mina feel light headed.  
  
"You're late" he barked. He had his hands folded in front of his face as he glared at her.  
  
"S...sorry" she stuttered, just what Mokuba had told her not to do. She was still not done with the shock of his looks. He was so breathtaking. He looked more appealing in person than on television.  
  
Seto seemed to notice this, her eyes were in a daze and he disliked it greatly. "If you're going to stare at me like that, I advise you to leave. I don't want a young secretary swooning all over me at work." He said this with a detest manor.  
  
When she heard him correctly, she quickly shot her eyes down to her feet. "S...sorry" she again said.  
  
'Hmm...' Seto thought to himself while he looked her over.  
  
He got up and began to walk over to her. He noticed she tensed at the sight of him coming closer. When he was inches away, he began to circle her, examining her posture and so on.  
  
This made Mina remember what Mokuba said. "Have good posture!" he had added in his fast advice speech.  
  
In an instant, she straightened her back and tried to stand as tall as possible. She remembered in her teen years when she tried out for modeling. The instructor told her to keep her back straight and her head held high. She did this, but with great difficulty. She felt odd. She felt like she was a stuck-up snob.  
  
Seto noticed her quick change in posture. When he was done circling her and headed towards the window he asked "Explain why you're late."  
  
Mina relaxed a bit, hoping that she had passed the test of posture. But now it was time for her to sound business like. Not some young 21 year old who was falling for her boss, which she was. "I... I... w...was..."  
  
"For goodness sakes, stop stuttering!" He barked at her again.  
  
"Yes sir!" she replied swiftly.  
  
Letting out a low sigh of disapproval, he went to take his seat back behind his desk and watched her carefully. "Well? I'm still waiting for an answer."  
  
"Oh yes! Uh... I was late because... because of your security guard! He was keeping me away from the building until your brother came and uh... that's about it..." Mina answered, also remembering what Mokuba had told her what to say.  
  
Seto said nothing. 'She's still stammering dammit... this is going to be a long day!'  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Mokuba sat outside from Seto's office. He had his ear pressed on the wall and could hear Mina's and Seto's faint voices. He heard Mina's answers and how Seto was yelling at her every mistake.  
  
He sighed. 'No wonder bro never gets a girlfriend. He's so unsympathetic!'  
  
But he smacked his forehead when he heard a loud thud. Mina must have fallen. Her short scream gave it away. And Seto's loud "Get off me!" proved that she must have fallen on him.  
  
Mokuba looked at his watched. They've been in there for already a half an hour.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Mina didn't know how it happened. It happened way too fast for her. After Seto had asked his questions, he wanted to pretend that Mina was his secretary to see if she knew what to do.  
  
"I need you to go get me a cup of coffee."  
  
Mina looked at him puzzlingly. "You want me to make it?"  
  
Seto glared. "It already made. There's a coffee pot to your right on that table over there. Pour me a cup. I want one bag of sugar with it and one small cup of milk."  
  
Mina took in all of the instructions in her brain. 'I can do this! I mean... it's only coffee!' But Mina's stomach churned when she remembered the time she made coffee for Lita. She had made a mess of it and Lita felt sick for two days afterwards.  
  
'At least I don't have to make it.'  
  
When she reached the small table, she saw a coffee pot, steam coming out of its spout. Three coffee cups where placed in a box, along with a small container with sugar packages and cream.  
  
Mina could feel Seto's eyes piercing from behind her, watching her every move.  
  
'Ok...first pour the coffee...'  
  
She did. And she did it successfully.  
  
'Then the cream right?'  
  
Taking a small plastic cup of cream, she opened it and poured it in. But her fingers slipped and the plastic cup fell in the coffee. Mina's eyes popped out. 'Oh no!'  
  
"What's taking so long?" Seto asked, aggravated at how long she was taking.  
  
Mina gave him a nervous laugh. "Heh, nothing at all! I'll be right there!"  
  
'God, it's a good thing my back is towards him!'  
  
Getting a plastic spoon, she went to spoon the plastic cream container out. Throwing it away in the near waste basket, she went to get the sugar packages. Opening it, she trickled some in. And it was done.  
  
'I did it!' Mina smiled victoriously, picking up the cup and walking towards Seto's desk.  
  
"Here you are," she beamed.  
  
But sadly, when she felt all was well, her feet tripped over a leg of one of Seto's chairs.  
  
"AHHH!" she screamed as she fell, the coffee flying out of the coffee cup.  
  
Seto saw this and an 'oh-god-no' look was on his face. As if fate wasn't with him or with Mina, the steaming coffee flew all over his shirt. Some of the brown liquid fell on his papers.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Mina apologized, when she saw the mess she made.  
  
She grabbed a tissue from the nearest tissue box and went to help Seto clean it off. But again she tripped over her fallen purse and fell into the now standing Seto.  
  
The two fell with a loud thud on the floor. Mina swore she saw yellow birds flying around her head. She was dazed for a moment. Seto was the unlucky one to be on the bottom. He let out a groan. His head had hit the floor, hard.  
  
But once he realized Mina was on top of him, his faced burned with embarrassment and anger. "Get off me!"  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
A/N: ^_^ Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry again for my delay in reviewing this fic. I want to thank Aino for inspiring me on updating this. And I also want to thank Alley and Aino again for insisting on me staying on Fanfiction.net. Thank you both, you're great friends. Review! 


End file.
